1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mixing apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for mixing feed for animals with a fluid such as syrup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices are disclosed in the prior art for mixing various particulate materials used for animal feed with fluids which improve the qualities of the feed with which they are mixed. There are also numerous devices disclosed in the prior art which show the mixing of various feed components to produce a blend of components which is preferably uniform in composition. Exemplary of such patents are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,678 discloses a blender for mixing molasses and the like with dry feed such as ground grain and hay. The blender has a central shaft 32 having a series of radially extending, individual arms thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,454 discloses a mixing apparatus for intermixing a solid in particulate form with a fluid to form a moldable product. The mixer may be continuously operated, mixing fluids, such as liquids or paste with solids at a relatively low power output. Exemplary products mixed are charcoal with starch paste. The apparatus includes a pair of scraper blades 31 and mixing blades 29 which are mounted on a vertical shaft in a mixing chamber which contains, in addition, two concave discs 16 and 17 for agitating and mixing the liquids and paste therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,449 discloses a feed mixer and cooperating screw conveyers for vertically lifting the feed to be mixed within a mixing tank. The device shows a series of screw conveyers for mixing feed in a bin but has no provision for mixing liquids or fluids with the feed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,240 discloses a mixing apparatus for continuously mixing dry, powdered, or granulated materials and liquids. Such a mixing apparatus is used in batchmixing products such as pancake batter, dough, or the like. The apparatus has three chambers and a rotatable shaft extending through all three chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,063 discloses an apparatus for the continuous treatment of cellulosic material such as straw, rice, hulls and bagasse to increase the digestability by livestock such as cattle, horses, sheep, goats and swine by chemically treating the cellulosic material and subjecting the material to steam. The apparatus includes a first mill wherein the steamed cellulosic matter and process chemicals are intimately mixed and initially reacted, a second stage where a reactor with sweeps completes the reaction, and a second mill wherein the reacted material is neutralized to the desired level. A central shaft extends through the reaction chamber and has a plurality of longitudinally spaced radially extending arm sweeps secured thereto. The axis of the shaft on which the radially extending arms are mounted is vertical to the surface on which the machine is mounted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved, compact, low cost blender for mixing particulate livestock feed with viscous fluids such as syrup and molasses.